The Bet
by chefAssassin
Summary: --"I bet you five dollars..." He said, his hand reaching into his pocket...-- JacobxBella. Oneshot. Too irresistable not to write.


_I could not get this out of my head. I had to write it. It was too irresistible._

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... I cry at night.

****************************************************************************************************************

"No goodbye kiss?"

I stared at him, mouth gaping like a fish on dry land.

"Y... you kn..know..." I sputtered.

Jacob smiled cheekily at my stuttering. I drew in a breath, admonishing him. "Jacob, you know I can't."

His bottom lip slipped slowly down into a pout that Bella told herself was not cute.

"And why can't you?" He asked, eyes wide.

Bella looked at him, again thinking she must look like some sort of sea life. Guppy, or nautillus, or some sort of cephalopod.

"Are you insane? You know Edward is my boyfriend." Her voice raised an octave.

His eyes flashed darker for a moment before they became blank altogether. "I know that all too well." He said, voice low and dangerous.

She swallowed down her feelings... guilt, hurt, and something else she couldn't quite place.

Opening her mouth to speak again. "I have to get back to Edw--"

"I don't see why you're being so cranky over a kiss. I wouldn't even have to touch you, for god's sakes." He blurted out, interrupting her.

Bella shook her head back and forth. "What on earth are you talking about? Kissing somebody without touching them? That's impossible." She said confusedly.

"No, it can happen." He argued.

"No. It can't." She assured him, her voice tinged with an air of finality.

His eyes flashed. A challenge.

"I bet you five dollars..." He said, his hand reaching into his pocket. "That I can kiss you without ever touching you."

His hand pulled out a well worn five dollar bill. He held it up, his lips quirked into an grin.

"Jacob, I'm not a thief." She teased him.

His mouth opened in a display of mock hurt. "Bella..." He scolded. "I know you're not a thief. But I can't help but feel that you're a coward."

Her head snapped up at his words. She glared at him.

"Yeah. I said it." He stated. "You're afraid that I'll win."

Staring at him, she bit her lip.

"Prove me wrong." He whispered huskily.

Bella was having a hard time breathing.

"Prove me wrong." His eyes blazed. "Or admit. That you're. A coward."

He emphasized each word, waving the bill in front of her like a metronome. Tick tock. Tick tock.

A whisper. "Okay."

_Did I really just agree to this bet?_

He smiled a huge smile that reminded her of the old Jacob. Her personal sun.

Then he leaned forward inch by inch. His face becoming sober, serious. And finally he just... stopped. Lips inches away from her, his hot breath assaulted her mouth. She twisted her eyes shut, blocking out just how good his breath smelled. _Cinnamon..._ her mouth watered involuntarily.

What must have been seconds seemed like hours. She stood there, his lips poised above hers.

And with a final big inhale of breath his lips brushed against hers. Her eyes shot open in shock. His mouth soft against hers, massaging. Delicately, his teeth snuck out to nibble her bottom lip .

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her dazed mouth.

Jacob resisted the urge to grin.

His tongue slipped into her warm mouth, tasting her. Stroking her tongue.

Bella tried to ignore the hot warmth of his mouth, his tongue. _So different from Edward..._

Bella tried to ignore the electric shocks that danced along her spine, settling in her belly.

But Bella failed miserably.

He pulled back.

Grinning like a madman, he handed her the five dollar bill.

"You win."

He turned, walking back to his little red house with a new found confidence in his step.

"See ya around, Bells." He called, before disappearing through the door.

Bella had not moved a muscle. Stunned, her mouth hang open for what seemed the millionth time that day. He had tricked her. Bella could not help the small, secret smile that spread across her face.

Bella was confused.

Bella was flabbergasted.

Bella was five dollars richer.


End file.
